un viaje dentro de ti
by BragoxSherry
Summary: Esta mini historia trata de eggman el cual puso un virus en la mente de knuckles y dependra de sus amigos volverlo a la normalidad....
1. Algo no esta bien

Esta mini historia trata de eggman el cual puso un virus´´ en la mente de knuckles y dependra de sus amigos volverlo a la normalidad...

Capitulo 1

--Ubicación: ángel island--

Vemos a knuckles recargando su cuerpo contra el piso con una ligera mueca de descontento, ya era la 5ta vez que echaba a esa murciélago de allí y sin embargo ella parecía no cansarse de venir, esta noche no se quedaría por mucho tiempo, ya la estaba esperando. No había dormido en toda la noche por miedo a que se la robasen, pero ahora, por la mañana temprano los párpados se le cerraban solos.

Hizo acopio de su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse despierto pero de inmediato se quedo soñando como un bebe.

Una voz seductora y conocida por desgracia lo despertó

Buenos días-rouge- como esta mi esmeralda favorita??

No te parece que es un poco temprano para molestar??-le recrimino knuckles sin siquiera dignarse a abrir los ojos, había estado toda la noche despierto por ella, temiendo que le robe su esmeralda

Rouge lo miro perpleja y comenzó a reír sin parar

Pero si ni siquiera sabes que hora es- le dijo sin dejar de reír

Knuckles, como orgulloso que era, quería responderle que eran las 4de la madrugada pero si era otra hora quedaría aun más ridículo

Levanto un ojo perezosamente, por el efecto del sol se podría decir que era el mediodía. Vio el dulce efecto de la brisa sobre la hierba pero no a la arrogante murcielaga. Abrió también el otro ojo para verla pero tampoco la vio. Para estos momentos ella ya había dejado de reír.

-Aquí arriba!!-le dijo una voz detrás de el.

Knuckles se volteo. Como la vio cerca de su esmeralda quiso alejarla con alguna advertencia, incluso algún sarcasmo pero en el fondo sabia que con el tan cerca no se atrevería ni a levantarla.

Mientras tanto, rouge miraba con una expresión deleitosa la enorme joya, le pareció extraño que knuckles aun no le hubiera dicho algo, aunque sabia que en ese momento el no necesitaba decirle nada, puesto que sentía unos atentos y penetrantes ojos clavados en ella.

Le gustaba que la mirasen de esa manera, se sentía observada pero dependiendo de quien se trataba no dijo nada, simplemente esbozo una ligera sonrisa. Cuando knuckles se dio cuenta de que ella se percato de que la estaba mirando desvió su mirada sonrojado.

Bueno,-interrumpió el silencio rouge- ya pase a inspeccionar, cuídala bien.

Eso es obio-dijo knuckles con sarcasmo- por algo soy el guardián, mi misión es protegerla de personas como tu-termino la frase cortante-

Rouge se volteo indignada, gustaba de aquel equidna pero a veces se hacia tan insoportable que le costaba mantener la calma.

-si soy tan insoportable, vete- le dijo knuckles a la indignada chica como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

-no es necesario que seas reiterativo, de todas maneras con alguien viéndote tan incesantemente no es fácil concentrarse- concluyo esta, y se marcho muy ofendida por los comentarios de el equidna.

En cuanto la chica desapareció en el cielo fuera de la vista del equidna, este se dispuso a dormir una vez más pero en cuanto se puso en posición para tener un sueño reconfortante un zorro de dos colas le interrumpió con una tarjeta en su mano.

Era del cumpleaños de cream, si no estaban todos sus amigos ella se pondría muy triste, por lo que el zorrito junto con amy se habían encargado de entregar las tarjetas y de recordárselo a todos.

Tails le entrego la tarjeta y después que el equidna hubiera leído lo que tenia dentro, tails le dijo:

-iras cierto?-

-eh? Ah, si si, a la fiesta-Dijo el personaje rojo que ya lo había olvidado. Era la 8va vez que se lo repetían en la semana pero el siempre lograba olvidarlo de una manera u otra

-A que hora dijiste que es?-Le pregunto el olvidadizo

-A las 5, no faltes-le repitió el genio un tanto molesto por que su amigo olvidara el cumpleaños de la niña mas tierna de todo el grupo

-Vale-aseguro el otro-, ahí estaré-

-Eso espero- susurro el zorro con un suspiro de cansancio. Y dicho esto, se fue.

Knuckles puso la invitación a su lado y se acostó para seguir su interrumpido sueño.

zzzzzzz

Knuckles se despierta sobresaltado

-Eh?! Que paso?! Y los hombres ranas?!- (Había soñado con eso XD)

De repente se da cuenta que se esta poniendo el sol

Mira la puesta de sol y dice:

-que bella, pero, me recuerda algo………………………………………………EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE CREAM!!- Grito casi fuera de si.

Y se fue corriendo para la ciudad

Mientras corría, veía como las luces de los locales se apagaban y las luces de las plazas y las calles se prendían.

-Por que habré dormido tanto?- se preguntaba a si mismo mientras esquivaba a las personas de las aceras y a los autos de las calles.

Por fin llego a la casa de cream

-lamento llegar tan tarde, yo……….-dijo mientras abría la puerta, pero de inmediato dejo su frase en el aire. El la casa no había nadie, solo estaba Vanilla, la mama de Cream, que lo miraba indagatoria. Pero de inmediato sonrió complacida.

-me alegra que se preocupe tanto por el cumpleaños de mi hija, pero recuerde que es mañana, no queremos despertarla tan tarde.-

PLONK

-pero-yo-crema-cumpleaños-creí- Comenzó a tartamudear knuckles que no entendía nada.

-Lo lamento no quería interrumpir- Concluyo su patética frase mientras miraba el piso para que ella no supiera que se había puesto mas rojo de lo que es por la vergüenza.

-No se preocupe, no es molestia- Le respondió sonriente. –Quiere tomar algo?- Le ofreció la amable coneja

-No gracias, no tengo hambre, y de nuevo, perdón por las molestias-Dijo antes de irse el imprevisto visitante

-mientras caminaba por las calles llenas de gente se preguntaba que le estaba pasando, por que tenia esa actitud tan rara y por que no figuraba el día también en la tarjeta. –que extraño- expreso sus pensamientos

Y? les gusta? A mi no mucho, ya ire improvisando sobre la marcha, me parece que ya se cmomo seguirlo pero no aseguro nada


	2. La discucion

Capitulo 2

--Ubicación: Laboratorio de Eggman--

Vemos al malvado científico observando uno de sus monitores, uno que enfoca a knuckles en el día de ayer.

-Jo, jo, jo, jo. Esto no podría ser mejor, mi plan ha funcionado, jo, jo, jo, jo -Dijo Eggman riendo a la vez.

-La verdad, si hay motivo para gritarlo -Susurro Bocoe.

-Es cierto, el que un plan del Dr. Eggman funcione es algo que no sucede todos los días -Le respondió Decoe.

-A CALLAR, PATETICAS PILAS DE CHATARRA, SI NO QUEREIS IR A PARAR AL BASURERO!! -Grito como lunático, mientras se paraba de pronto amenazante mente, y se volvía a sentar satisfecho al ver a sus robots paralizados por el miedo.

Pensó en voz alta: Muy bien knuckles, vamos a jugar.

-Disculpe doctor? -Pregunto uno de sus robots que no había entendido la frase de su creador.

-No importa si no oíste, de todos modos hoy estoy muy cansado como para comenzar la operación. Esperare hasta mañana, da la orden de que nadie me moleste hasta mañana. Y el genio se durmió soñando con las calamidades que causaría el día siguiente.

--15 minutos mas tarde, Station Square, tres de las chicas mas conocidas hacían sus compras--

-Y bien? Disfrutaste de tu cumpleaños? -Le pregunto una eriza rosada, que era la que tenia mas bolsas, a una conejita color marrón claro que solo llevaba una bolsa liviana en una mano y un helado en la otra. Acababa de terminar el cumpleaños de esta ultima y ya era un poco tarde para que las niñas de 6 años recién cumplidos estén en esas oscuras calles, además, era invierno (no había nieve pero si mucho frío) y oscurecía cada vez mas deprisa.

-A mi me parece que no lo paso tan mal -agrego una murcielaga blanca que había estado callada hasta entonces.

-Si, lo pase muy bien gracias a todos pero...-agrego mientras se le entristecía un poco la voz al final de la frase.

-Pero que? No dijiste que lo habías pasado de maravilla? -Interrogo Amy un poco acusadora a Cream.

-Que lastima que no vino el señor Knuckles -termino su frase la cumpleañera.

-Si. Rouge, por que no vino Knuckles? -Pregunto Amy a la ladrona de profesión.

-No se, ni me importa. Es mas, creo que deberías estar feliz de que no haya ido -Le respondió la murcielaga de Malhumor a la eriza. Esta respuesta puso aun mas triste a Cream que pensaba que había hecho algo malo para que el equidna no hubiera querido ir a su cumpleaños.

-Por que dices eso?! No te das cuenta de que a Cream le duelen esos comentarios?! -Le reprendió Amy mientras que Cream luchaba porque las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

-Claro que me doy cuenta!! Pero en un principio ella es la sensible no yo!! -

-QUEE!? Tu también podrías haber sido un poco mas delicada en decir las cosas!? -

Y, así, se encendió una feroz discusión entre la púber de 14 y la adolescente de 17.

Mientras, escondido en un árbol cercano una pequeña y negra figura observaba toda la discusión, era Bokkun, quien se preguntaba como habría de llegar hasta la niña que le gustaba cuando ella tenia a sus dos amigas quienes serian capaces de dejarlo como una lata de coca-cola aplastada contra el asfalto. Cuando se convenció de que ese día no podría hablarle miro la escena consternado y se fue volando sin hacer ruido.

-Basta! Ya paren de pelear! No se dan cuenta de que me lastiman?! -Les dijo cream medio gritando, medio llorando y se fue corriendo a su casa mientras que las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos para rozar sus mejillas y acabar en el duro y obscuro asfalto de la noche.

Las otras 2 chicas que hasta el momento no habían dejado de discutir, al ver que cream se iba y llagaba sana y salva a su casa, resolvieron por no hablarse mas, al menos hasta que el enojo se disipara, y se fueron cada una por su lado a su respectivo apartamento.

--O--

Disculpen por hacerlo mas corto que el otro capitulo, espero que no les moleste, prometí que lo haría en vacaciones, lamentablemente las cosas no salieron como lo planeaba y no lo logre terminarlo. Espero que tengan la suficiente paciencia para esperar unas semanas mas a que ponga el siguiente, como dije en el cap anterior yo improviso sobre la marcha y, aunque es la única manera que encuentro para escribir fics necesito primero tener un ataque de inspiración, y eso, para mi, no es tan sencillo como parece.


End file.
